In conventional aircraft engines, engine controllers, such as full authority digital engine controllers (FADECs), control certain operating characteristics of the engines to enhance the engines' performance. For example, FADECs typically include a variety of sensors that measure, for example, various environmental and engine conditions such as engine temperature, engine fluid pressures, air temperature, and air density and a digital computer, known as an electronic engine control (EEC) unit. During operation of the engine, the EEC unit receives data signals from the sensors and calculates engine operating parameters based upon the data signals. Based upon the engine operating parameters, the FADEC controls certain engine components, such as the engine's fuel injection system and ignition timing, to adjust the engine's fuel usage and optimize the engine's performance.
Conventional aircraft engines also include an airframe power system to provide power to electrical components associated with the aircraft engine. Airframe power systems typically include two separate alternators where each alternator charges a corresponding battery. For the purpose of meeting Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) regulations, a conventional FADEC is typically powered using the airframe power system. During operation, the FADEC draws power from one of the airframe power system's continuously charged batteries. In the event that the alternator associated with the battery powering the FADEC fails, the FADEC draws power from the second continuously charged battery of the airframe power system until the battery's power dissipates.